Reassurance
by LadyDae
Summary: After being practically used and abandoned by someone you care about, sometimes it's nice to have some reassurance, and on a few nights after Sakura completes Eriol's trial, Yue needs some. One shot.


**AN: **So this is just a one-shot I had in mind and it might fit somewhere in the universe of my other story, but can stand alone. It's mostly fluff. A girl and her two guardians. This dynamic is just too cute not to write about. So call this a pacifier until the sequel to _Duty of a Guardian_ is done. Anyway this idea came from a story I read that briefly touched on how Yue might have felt after finding out Clow's plan for them and Sakura. It was only about a sentence, but this lovely scene that came into my head and I just had to write it. Takes place write after the end of Eriol's trails so Sakura's twelve. Excuse any typos, or errors. I hope there's nothing too obvious.

Read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Reassurance<strong>

It had been a tiring week. That was for sure, Sakura thought as she made her way up into her room. She had finished changing the cards, passed Eriol's trials, Syaoran had left to go back to China and now... Sakura really wasn't sure what.

She fell back on her bed and sighed. Maybe now that all this was over she'd have the chance to just be a regular girl with nothing more to worry about than getting good grades, her long distance relationship, and the ordinary troubles of life. No magic, no strange occurrences. Just-

Sakura looked out the window and let out an 'eep' as lightning flashed, thunder boomed, and rain began to fall. She turned away from the window and tried to lose herself in her thoughts again, but thunder shook the house. She let out a small shriek. She hated storms, especially when her brother and father weren't home. It meant she was in the house by herself. Kero was there, but he could sleep through a bomb if needed, and she didn't want to wake him. So Sakura shook her head, trying to shake her fear away, and got ready for bed. She put on her pajamas, grabbed a flashlight out the hall closet to put by her bedside just in case the lights went out or something, and settled into bed.

Her eyes went to the window once more, the strange feeling that she was being watched coming over her. But she shrugged and turned out the light trying to go to sleep. She failed to though, and the feeling that she was being watched continued to linger until it spiked as thunder shook the house again. She turned around just in time to see lightning flash outside the window and briefly illuminate a pale face.

"HOOOEEE!" she shrieked diving under the cover to hide herself.

"Sakura!" Kero said flying to her side. "What's wrong?"

"There's someone outside my window. I think it's a ghost," Sakura said poking from under the covers and pointing the window. "Watch!"

Lightning flashed again. Sakura squeaked and dove back under the cover as the face was illuminated again.

"Did you see it?"

Kero nodded slowly. "That was no ghost."

"Then why is it watching me."

"Look closer Sakura."

Sakura grabbed her flashlight and flashed it at the window. The figure moved before it could be completely shown in the light, but Sakura saw enough; a wisp of silvery white hair and purple ribbon. Her first reaction was relief that it wasn't a ghost and then surprise. What was Yue doing outside her window and in a thunder storm no less? Sakura blinked out of her surprise and gasped as she grabbed her robe and an umbrella. She rushed out the room and down the stairs to the front door, throwing it open while slipping on some shoes. Without hesitation she pulled up her umbrella and walked around to the side of the house, under her window.

Normally she would have been surprised to see him, heart pounding in nervousness and intimidation, a faint blush on her cheeks as she tried to figure out why he was there at all. But she was too concerned to be nervous or bashful as she usually was around him. What in the world was he doing outside her house in the middle of a thunderstorm?

"Yue," she said. "What are you doing out here?"

Yue, who hadn't even seemed to notice that she was there, nor that the rain was soaking him, blinked out of whatever stupor he had been in and looked down at her.

"Yue… Can you please come down?" Sakura asked, his indifferent stare making her nervous.

A pause. Then he slowly made his way to land in front of her. Sakura looked down at her shuffling feet as he did so, and when she finally saw his feet touch the wet ground, she looked up at him, expecting to see him looking at her with his normal blank stare. She frowned when that wasn't all she saw. There was something else; sadness, longing, despair…

"Yue," Sakura said tilting her head in confusion. "What's wro-Ah!"

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed again, reminding Sakura that she and Yue were standing out in a storm. She grabbed his hand and pulled on it to urge him to follow her in the house. He did without protest.

Sakura closed the door behind them and turned on the light in the entryway, tossing her umbrella carelessly on the floor and slipping off her shoes.

"Sakura what was Yue-" Kero stopped, obviously not expecting to see the moon guardian standing in the hallway dripping wet. "What's your problem? Besides your normal problems that is?"

Yue didn't even bother to glare at Kero like he usually would have, his gaze instead fixed blankly on a spot to the side. Sakura looked at Kero who only shrugged, so she turned back to Yue.

"You're soaking wet. Let's go into the kitchen and get you dried off before you get sick," Sakura said.

Yue sighed a little. "I don't get sick."

"Oh. Yeah," Sakura said, a blush coloring her cheeks. "But being soaking wet can't be comfortable. Kero, lead Yue to the kitchen. Will you?"

Kero nodded and Sakura ran back upstairs to get a couple of towels. She then headed to the dining area where Kero was in his true form with Yue, who was standing next to the table with his arms crossed. Yue seemed not to be bothered by the fact that he was soaking wet. If he had been, Sakura was sure he would have used magic to dry himself by now. But he hadn't. It made her even more concerned than before, again pushing away her normal nervousness.

"Sit down," Sakura said to him taking one towel and setting the rest on the table.

"Don't trouble yourself mistress."

Sakura didn't like his tone. Yue didn't speak with much emotion anyway, but even then he didn't sound as lifeless and dull as he did now.

"Please Yue?" she asked.

Yue looked at her for a moment. Then he said, "If it pleases you," and sat in the chair she had pulled out for him.

She proceeded to dry his clothes off and wring out his hair. Each of his wings required their own towel, and, though she was sure Yue would have hidden them if she asked, she didn't. She liked his wings.

"There. All dry… mostly," Sakura said with a nervous laugh as Yue continued to sit there without making a sound. It was starting to bother her. "It's chilly down here. Let's go to my room where it's warmer."

She and Kero started for her room, but Yue simply stayed where he was until Sakura urged, "Come on."

He followed them, and they headed up to her room which was significantly warmer than the chilly downstairs. She closed the door and sat on the bed. Cerberus settled on the floor next to her feet. and Yue stayed standing, staring blankly out the window. Sakura frowned. She didn't know a lot about her moon guardian. He was usually only around when she absolutely needed him, and was cold, distant, and painfully honest (if he spoke at all) when he was around, but she'd prefer him like that to _this_. He seemed so sad and lost, like life as he knew it was over or had been a lie.

"Yue, are you okay?"

Yue blinked out his stupor and looked at her as if having forgotten she was there, another sign that something was wrong. No matter how distant Yue was, he was always aware of his surroundings. He actually looked a little surprised, startled.

"I…" Yue trailed off, trying to get his bearings straight.

Cerberus tilted his head at the man. He had known Yue for a long time and even he had never seen the man this discomposed. Sakura looked at Kerp as she normally did when she wasn't sure how to deal with Yue. But Cerberus shook his head, at a loss himself.

"Yue. You can tell me."

Yue looked like he wasn't going to answer, like he had been contemplating flying out the window with a curt 'never mind' (Sakura normally couldn't read him so well, another sign of something being off), but instead he crossed his arms and blurted out, as though ashamed to admit it, "I just wanted to be near you is all."

Sakura's mouth fell open in surprise. Of all the things she had expected her normally stoic moon guardian to say, that wasn't it. He wanted to be near her? A blush rose to her cheeks as she opened and closed her mouth to say something, anything. But how did she reply to a confession like that?

"I… Well… Okay."

Yue sighed, and turned as though he was about to leave through the window, but Sakura jumped up and grabbed his arm exclaiming, "Don't leave!"

Yue looked at her, an eyebrow raised, and she blushed.

"I mean, you're welcome to stay if you want…"

Yue nodded, and though he continued to stand, he didn't make any more motion to leave. Sakura sat on the floor next to Cerberus and patted the spot next to her.

"Sit here Yue," she said.

Yue looked like he wanted to protest and so she added, "Please?"

He sat next to her stiffly and Sakura frowned, but said nothing for a while as the three sat in the dark, the lightning illuminating her room ever few minutes or so. The only movement was Sakura stroking the fur at the top of Cerberus' head. After a while she leaned her head on Yue's shoulder and said, "You know I'll never leave you guys like Clow did. I wouldn't want you to feel sad or lonely again."

She didn't wait for either of them to reply, only let her eyes fall closed as she fell asleep between the warmth of her two guardians.

Yue, though, was stunned. How had she known? How did she figure out the complete reason he had come to her from one phrase that really could have meant anything? Had he really been so obvious, so not himself, that she had so easily detected the feelings of loss, despair, and abandonment that he had been feeling since he had learned the totality of the mystery behind Clow's sudden death and reincarnation? It had been bothering him all week. Clow, his beloved master and then some, had manipulated his and Cerberus' memories, taken advantage of their love for him, and essentially abandoned them. Albeit, it was for his new mistress, but it still stung. How could anyone be so willing to leave behind the people who cared about them, and who they supposedly cared about in return, for the sake of a vision of a powerful little girl without giving he or Cerberus a say in the matter? Not that he didn't like his new mistress. That was actually the problem. He found himself growing attached to her, and it frightened him, that she might be the same way, that she might abandon them and pass them along to the next master, the beginning of a vicious cycle of masters abandoning them for the sake of passing them along to the next. Clow had done it, and then to make matters worse, fooled them into thinking they had a say in the matter when he had already decided it for them. He wouldn't even begin to think about how he had proceeded to replace them. Reincarnation or not, it was still Clow who manipulated this whole situation.

Yue had been angry about it at first, then indifferent, and when all else failed gave into the despair and sadness that came with the realization that someone close had cast him aside as though he were nothing, like every master had a right to do to a servant they no longer had use for.

Perhaps that's how he felt from the beginning, which was part of his reluctance to take a new master-only part of it because he hadn't exactly been impressed with his mistress when they first met. But when she stood before him after his defeat and insisted that she didn't want to be his master, but a friend, he had wanted to believe it. He wanted to give her a chance and so gave it, not that he was going to ever tell her that, not that it had really been his choice anyway. Either way he was her guardian, and that entailed that a certain distance be between them, a degree of being impersonal, but still…

He had grown attached to her. She had become something of a constant, and he didn't like change or feeling betrayed for that matter. So he sought her out, needing to be reassured, needing to know that she wouldn't up and leave, that she truly intended to keep her promise. He felt ridiculous and embarrassed about it, like a child needed to know that even though their mother had left the room, she hadn't abandoned him. It was why he couldn't actually voice it to her when she asked what was wrong. But somehow, she knew without him saying. Somehow she answered all his questions and gave him the reassurance he had been looking for without him saying more than a few words

Yue moved his arm and wrapped it around Sakura, so she'd be more comfortable. He was in no rush since he couldn't leave until the storm passed, not that he wanted to leave, but the excuse made him feel less vulnerable and childish.

"Feeling better?" Cerberus asked him from where he was, head using Sakura's lap as a pillow.

Yue glanced at him. Knowing Cerberus, he had known all along. As much as Yue hated to admit it, Cerberus was probably the one who knew him best currently.

A small 'hm,' was Yue's response as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> How was that for WAFF? Something about Cardcaptor Sakura makes me like writing stuff like this. I'm not normally one for this kind of thing, but this fandom brings it out of me. Hope you liked it and for those who want more yummy Yue/Sakura goodness, check out my other CCS fic. For those waiting for the sequel to my other CCS fic, it will be up October 31, 2011. There, I gave myself a date. Maybe it will motivate me to write the last few chapters quicker. School… I tell you.

Hope you enjoyed! Review Please!


End file.
